One Word
by FanFicter123
Summary: A collection of short IkeMarth drabbles. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Serendipity

So, I figure I owe alot of people for taking so long to update. Okay, in honesty, this goes to the people who are "I can has IkeMarth?" Because I love you guys ;A;. So, um... I hereby dedicate the following collection of rambles to a few people:

Marth, Rinku, Mimoly, Fhal, and AstroTurtle.

And anyone else who reads my crap :D.

HERES HOW IT'S GOING TO WORK:

I got a collection of words from some friends, and Im going to use each word as a basis for a short drabble. IkeMarth only this time. And for those of you reading, drop me a review with a word, and I'll add it to the end of the list.

* * *

WORD: Serendipity

Definition: good fortune; luck

* * *

A hard day of training had left Ike sweaty and exhausted. He had promptly taken a shower in the community men's shower, and was wearing little more than his boots, pants, and brown undershirt (and of course, his headband). The rest of his clothes and armor were tucked neatly under his arm, water still trickling down his face and neck to rest in the cloth of his collar; hair sticking to his skin from the moisture.

Blue eyes canned the hallway for inhabitants, of which there were none. Not surprising, it was late at night, many smashers had already retired for the evening or were deep into their second or even third drinks at the local bar. Ike just wanted to lay down and let sleep take him. As he thought this a yawn left his lips and his hand took the knob of the room he and Marth shared; opening the door carefully.

Marth was, without a doubt, already asleep. The prince tended to retire early, unless Ike's antics kept him up. So careful was Ike not to wake his sleeping lover that he didn't even notice that the lights were actually on. He closed the door behind him, turning with intent to sneak into the bed, only to be greeted with a very nice surprise.

There was Marth, completely naked, lying in the bed, his body flush and his hand gripped around his cock. The prince was looking at Ike through half-lidded eyes, the pleasure he had been receiving from his own hand outweighing the embarrassment he was probably feeling. Arms crossed and a smile touched Ike's lips, "What do we have here?"

"Y-you're l-late…" Was the only reply he got.

"You couldn't wait?"

"I f-figured you'd be too tired…"

A chuckle left the older mercenary. "I see." He climbed on top of the prince, pinning him to the bed, "But you weren't done, don't you want to continue?"

The pleasure had finally died down enough for Marth to blush scarlet, "W-what?!"

"I'm not stopping you, go ahead and finish."

The prince shook his head, whimpering, "I-Ike…" But it didn't take long for him to give in, his fingers beginning to pump the organ shamelessly as his breath came out hitched. Ike watched his treasure with a please grin, reaching down and wrapping his own hand over Marth, guiding him in his pumps. Moans began to fill the room. "A-ahh… Ike…Ike~"

Ike guided the other's hand to move faster, his squeeze around Marth's member tightening so that the prince let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Ike could see he was close to his release, Marth's face always gave his climax away. It would screw up into pleasure, while trying to keep his eyes open so that he wouldn't miss a thing. His jaw would hang loosely and his lips pucker ever slightly, tongue lolling out as he panted and tried to regulate his breathing. Not to mention the fact that his moans would rise in volume and his muscles would clentch.

"Angh…. Aahh…. Ahhh…. Ike~… Ike, I-I…" With a final scream the prince's body shook and he released onto himself and the mercenary above him. Ike looked at the face of the prince submissively below him, his energy, once thought spent on training, had been rekindled.

It was amazing what a nice surprise could do.


	2. Chapter 2: Puppy

WORD: Puppy

Definition: The young of a dog (I hope most of you knew that...)

* * *

"Please, Ike! Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Marth, you do _not_ need a puppy."

"But Ike-"

"You have four horses, a cat, two frogs, five rabbits, fourteen koi, three freshwater sharks, a wolf, six lizards, and a tarantula. You DO NOT need a puppy." A sigh left Ike's lips, and he placed his fingers on his temples; trying not to look at the big-eyed mutt that Marth cradled him his arms.

"But he's all alone Ike, he needs a home. Please?"

"No. For goodness sake Marth, you're acting like a child."

"I _am_ a child, Ike. I'm 16." He knew how much Ike hated being reminded of that fact. In most cultures Ike would be considered a pedophile. "And I'm a prince, so if I say I want to keep the puppy; we're keeping the puppy."

"That's rather self-serving; I always thought you were more of the 'for my people' prince." Ike grinned only slightly, still wanting to stay serious about the whole puppy matter.

"Well, I've got to do something for myself every now and then."

"You're still not keeping the puppy."

A frown creased on Marth's lips. The puppy in his arms whined as if it knew what was being said. Marth looked at it, patting it's soft head before what could only be described by Ike as an evil grin formed on his lips. "Fine," the prince said, "I won't keep the puppy. But in that case, you're not getting any sex for a week."

Ike's jaw dropped slightly, but Marth seemed serious. He looked at the bundle of fur in the prince's arm. "So, where's he going to sleep?"


	3. Chapter 3: Grounded

Mimoly is amazing as always :D. Another comic, this one based on the last chapter, "Puppy". It's a hell of a lot funnier than when I wrote it (in my humble opinion) Here it is...

http: / / mimoly. deviantart. com/art/One- Word- Puppy- 143485759

whoo?

This is for Rinku, WHO KEEPS GETTIN HIS ASS GROUNDED D.

* * *

WORD: Grounded

Definition: to restrict the activities, esp. the social activities, of

* * *

"GROUNDED?!"

"Prince Marth-"

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding. You're grounded."

"You cant do that!"

"Yes. I can."

The prince scowled at the mercenary before him, pouting in a very un-princely fassion. His cheeks puffed up and his brows knit together as he glared daggers at Ike. "You're not my father!"

Ike knew that. Oh, he knew that well. If he was the prince's father, then things would be much easier. For one, he probably wouldn't have this unusual urge to grab him roughly by the shoulders and kiss the teenage angst out of his young, beautiful body. Watch him squirm underneath him- Woah, woah! Ike stopped his mind before it carried him too far into _that_ fantasy again. How many times had he had to remind himself that he was just the hired sword, tasked with guarding the prince? "I've been hired to keep you safe, and was given permission to punish you if you acted out again."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Prince." Somehow Ike managed to keep his voice calm. He really hated nobles. They were so stuck up, so high and mighty. But to him, there was nothing special about them.

And yet… there was something special about _this _prince.

"I hate you!" And with those final, cutting words the young prince stalked into his room and slammed the door. Ike cringed slightly, but held his ground. The rejection hurt, even though he knew Marth didn't really mean it. He was just being difficult, hoping to break Ike down with his words. It wouldn't work.

Ike stood by the door, it was the first time he was in a different room, cut off from Marth, since he had been hired. It worried him, he knew there were assassins out after the prince, and staying in the same room was vital to the prince's safety, even if he hated it. So it was that the mercenary turned the knob, only to find it locked. "Prince Marth…"

"Go away."

"You know I can't do that," Ike sighed, "Open the door."

"No. I don't want to see you."

"You know it's only for your best interest," Ike heard Marth scoff, "Prince Marth, going out into the city alone is dangerous. You know you're supposed to take an escort. What if something had happened?"

"Nothing happened, I don't see what the problem is!"

"Our job is to protect you, Prince Marth. There are people out there that would hurt you, for a number of reasons."

"I just want to be normal!"

Ike fell silent. "……. Prince-"

"Prince this, prince that! I hate it! I'm Marth! Why can't I just be Marth to anyone?!"

That caught Ike of guard, and for a moment he didn't know how to respond, "Marth. I'm sorry. But you _are_ the prince. And the last thing I want is to see you get hurt. Do you understand? Marth?" Ike jiggled the knob, but it was locked in place. "Marth?" He heard something, perhaps the vase on Marth's wardrobe falling to the ground and crashing. Ike's heart rate picked up. "Marth?!" He attempted to open the door once more, and then decided that he'd have to sacrifice the perfectly sculpted wood, slamming his body into it and hearing it crack and bend under his weight. The door slammed open and Ike rushed in, only to see Marth disappear out the window, his body slung over the shoulder of a man clad in black.

The prince's eyes were filled with terror and locked on Ike. His hand reached out as if he thought he could grab the mercenary, "IKE!!!!"

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: MMORPG

Whooo, long overdue update FTW. By the way, I lost my list of words, so if you could drop a review with a word, that would be much appreciated. x_x

And no, this is not just a way to get you to review....... okay, maybe it is. Just a little. I really do need words from you guys.

BTW, I don't play many MMOs, but I do play Perfect World International. My username is Akefia on there, Tideborne class.

* * *

WORD: MMORPG

Definition: Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (ex: World of Warcraft, Runescape, Perfect World International, etc.)

* * *

The sun had yet to rise, but the lighting of the sky told Marth that is was probably around 5am. He occasionally woke up early; sometimes he'd get up and make preperations for the day, the early bird catches the worm after all, other times he'd roll over and snake his arms around Ike, falling back asleep for another hour or two. Today he had planned on the second option. _Planned_ being the key word, as when the young prince rolled over, his thin arms reaching out to feel the warmth of his lover; he touched naught but empty air.

Teal eyes shot open to discover the spot next to him very much empty. Where was Ike? There was no way he was up already, Ike never woke up early. In fact, Marth could specifically remember Ike having been up late last night; he hadn't even come to bed with the prince. Which meant one thing: he was still up.

With a groan of annoyance and a yawn, Marth slid his legs out from the warmth of the covers and rose out of bed. Well, there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. Feet trudged out into the hallway, down to the living room, into the kitchen, out to the training grounds; no Ike. If the mercenary wasn't in his usual haunts, where was he? With no clue, Marth was forced to check every room he came across in the Altean castle; tedious and fruitless work when you lived in a palace with hundreds of possible rooms for one mercenary to be in.

As he ventured on, the soft sounds of a computer grew louder and louder. It was one of those Begnion inventions, only recently brought to Altea. That was partly thanks to Ike, whose efforts to find a pathway between Tellius and Akaneia had opened up trading. Regardless, Ike had taken to the new machine, especially since the use of internet had been added. It was all scientific stuff created by the best of Begnion's magicians; things Marth didn't understand.

"Ike," the teal-haired prince's arms crossed as he looked at his lover. Ike's sapphire eyes were glued to the screen before him. "How long have you been up?"

"All night." He didn't even look back at Marth, his fingers pressing fifteen different buttons in rapid succession.

Marth sighed. "You need to sleep, baka," he walked forward, his arms snaking around Ike's waist, his chin on the mercenary's shoulder, "How else is my best mercenary going to protect me from the bad guys?" But Ike didn't respond, too immersed into what he was doing. the prince followed Ike's intense gaze. On the screen was what seemed to be a little man with words above his head. He was running around and fighting strange creatures. Ike seemed to be controlling him. "What is this anyways?"

"MMORPG."

"What?"

"Massively Multiplayer Online-... Nevermind. It's a game."

"And what is the point of said game?"

"You create a character and train them to become stronger, doing quests and things like that." Ike was still pounding away at the keys.

"Mmm," Marth mused, "Sound's like what you do everyday. Except this time it's in a virtual world. I don't see much point in that."

"It's fun. You should try it sometime."

"No thanks." Marth stood, righting himself, "I'd rather train for real than with some made up character. Now come on~" he tugged lightly on Ike's headband. "That game isn't more important than me is it?"

"No," Ike said, though he didn't pause or turn from the game.

"Then come with me and make me tired so that I can sleep again, _with you _this time." The suggestive hint in his words was obvious, and obviously too much for Ike to deny, because the game was off in a second. The prince giggled as he was swooped off the ground and carried back to the room.

* * *

Feet tiptoed cautiously into the computer room. Marth looked around and back out into the hall to make sure no one was near, then closed the door with a click and booted up the computer. It wasn't that he was actually interested in the MMWhatever, just that he wanted to know what it was that Ike seemed to find so damn inportant.

The screen for the game popped up, asking for Marth username and password. Well, he didn't have either of those, no what? Eyes scanned the screen until he found the "New User" button, that must be him. With a click of the mouse he was taken to a new screen, this time with a little virtual person. Through a little experimentation, the prince found that he could alter the person's appearance. He made a mini-marth that looked like him in almost every way, the wonders of Begionian technology.

Suddenly MiniMarth was in a room with a bunch of other people, and a man telling him how to fight monsters. "Left click the monster and press A to attack," the prince repeated the words on the screen under his breath. He did so. MiniMarth ran up to a giant Mouse and slew it with one hit. Marth grinned, watching as other people around him fell to the Mighty Mouse's hands, er, paws. He wasn't half bad, if he didn't say so himself. He bet he could even become the best fighter in the world, the virtual world at least.

* * *

"Marth? What are you doing?" Ike ran his fingers through blue tresses. He'd just woken up from a rather invigorating sleep, only to find the spot nest to him empty. Yet here was his prince, eyes glued to the computer screen, the last place Ike would expect him.

"I've only got two more levels to go before I can learn the Meditation skill and move on to the Doomed Mountains of Ho'ar," Marth said quickly, his teeth bitting his lower lip as MiniMarth tackled monster after monster.

"What? How long have you been up?"

"What time is it now?"

Ike inspected the clock, "7am."

"Uhh..." With his mind on the game before him, math took a while. "14 hours."

Ike only grinned to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Children

It's been so long since I updated. Sorry!

I really should be asleep, Marthmellow is asleep (and has been for hours, despite my annoying nagging) next to me, and I've just been toddling aimlessly for a bit. Then I wrote this. I should update my other stuff... perhaps tomorrow.

I have work at 8am... and it's 4:30am... oh well. Sleep is for losers.

Dedicated to AstroTurtle and Fhal; who's fics I have just finished rereading for the gabillionth time in my boredom. You inspired me =w=~.

If you haven't read their stuff, go do it. After you read this of course.

Oh, I also recently uploaded the first chapters of most of my work onto my DeviantArt, and it contains some crappy art too. You can check it out if you feel like it, my username is ToraMutsagama.

And please Review, I get warm and fuzzy **COUGHand-update-more-oftenCOUGH **when I read reviews.

Also, I apologize in advance for the total fail of writing below (aren't I my worst critic?)

* * *

WORD: Children

DEFINITION: Plural of Children. A son or daughter; an offspring.

* * *

"C-children?"

"Yes, Ike. Children."

"Like… kids?"

"What other kind of children are you thinking of? Really Ike…"

The mercenary was silent for a moment. "…Marth?"

"What is it now Ike?"

"You're a guy."

"Good observation."

"And I'm a guy."

"I know where you're going with this Ike, and let me say, I did not mean _that_ at all." Marth sighed and rolled his teal eyes. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder about the intelligence of his boyfriend.

"But you said you needed to have _children._" Ike's face showed a boyish confusion that didn't help to defend his own intelligence. "And.. well.. guys like us can't have kids."

Guys like us. "Obviously."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Look, never mind. It was silly of me to bring it up, and it's not important anyways." That was true enough. He had just been thinking out loud; but the mercenary just had to take it to the next level.

"No, tell me." When his plea received no answer, he added, "Please?"

"…I'm the Prince of Altea. The last male descendant of Anri's line, and the only one who can wield Falchion."

"Right." Ike nodded in understanding. Marth had explained all of this before.

"And as you know, the Earth Dragon Medeus has already returned from the dead _twice_."

"Right." Another nod; he was keeping up pretty well.

"So if something were to happen to me, then no one could wield Falchion."

Ike's face fell, "Nothing's going to happen to you." He said it as a resolution, his tone of voice warming Marth's heart. He might as well have said 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

"Think, Ike. One day I will die. Whether it me tomorrow or 50 years from now-"

"Only 50?"

"_Ike._ You're missing the point. My sister Elice could have an heir to continue the line, but if she doesn't have a son, it could mean that my world is doomed."

Ike seemed to contemplate this for a long time. "Okay."

"So you understand?"

"Yeap."

"Good."

"We need to have a son."

Marth groaned. Yes, he often did question the intelligence of his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6: Bedevilment

Woah. Another entry? D:

I must have nothing to do =w=.

This is... weird. It's a story that contains my semi-OC Kuroi. I really need to write his Origin Story... after He Smiles For Her and The Maiko are finished =w=.

And this is dedicated to Fhal... again xD. Since I got the word from her.

WARNING, character death! Won't tell you who, though =w=.

And review and stuff.

* * *

WORD: Bedevilment

DEFINITION: to possess with or as if with a devil

* * *

Feet pounded through the empty halls, a fist slamming in desperation against each door he came across, moving on to the next as he screams for help went unanswered. "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" But his cries went unanswered, and his pursuer drew nearer. "O-Oh Anri, n-no… please!" Suddenly the boy found himself pressed against a door, watching as the figure came closer, a sword brandished in the dim light of the moon that shone through the hallway window. "NOOOO!"

"Marth?" A door not too far away opened and a blonde-haired young man peeked out. "What's going on?"

"Link!" Marth rushed to him, "Let me in, you have to lock the door, quickly! Before he-"

"What are you talking about? Slow down Marth, you're not making any sense."

"THERE'S NO TIME!" The prince pleaded, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. A hand that didn't belong to Link. Marth nearly screamed.

"Hm?" Link's gaze jumped up to the figure behind Marth, and he sighed in relief. "Oh, Ike. What's wrong with Marth, he looks like he's seen a ghost."

Ike grinned, flashing white teeth in a devious fashion. "A ghost? No, I'm afraid he wasn't that lucky. And neither are you, it seems."

"Wha-AUGGHHHHH!" Blood splattered the hallway as Ragnell was driven mercilessly into the Hylian's stomach. Marth could only watch in horror as his friend crumpled to the ground.

"L-LINK!"

"Shhh~" A hand was clamped over Marth's mouth by Ike. "Don't ruin the moment, listen." He twisted his blade in the elf's gut, a look of what could only be described as pleasure appearing on his face as the Hylian screamed out in pain. "Ahh, isn't it lovely? Like music?" He twisted the blade again, and Link screamed once more.

"I-Ike! S-stop this! You're killing him!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Marth? No bloodlust?" Ike tsked sadly.

"T-this isn't you… Ike!" The prince screamed as he was shoved into Link's room, stumbling over the still breathing body and falling into a pool of blood that was quickly collection. Ike stepped in after him, closing the door and lifting Link up.

"Let's have some fun; what do you say Marth?" The light in the room finally revealed Ike's face, and most notably, his blood red eyes.

Marth gasped. "I-Ike?"

"Hm… he's still alive. How wondrous. Head or chest, Marth?"

"I-Ike, what's wrong with you?"

"Chest _and_ head? You naughty boy, Marth. But very well." Ike pulled Ragnell from Link's gut, and pushed his hand into the room. The next sound was that of ripping flesh as the Hylian's body was mutilated. By now the loss of blood had become too much, and the elf had fallen silent; though whether he felt the pain or not was unclear.

"O-Oh Anri," Marth retched, the sight and the smell of gore overwhelming his senses. "O-Oh…"

"What's wrong, Marth? No stomach for blood?" The mercenary smirked, dropping the body and lifting his blood-soaked hand to his mouth and licking it.

"I-Ike…"

"Not Ike. Though by now I would have thought you would have figured that out." The mercenary's eye's rolled.

"N-Not Ike? Then w-who?"

The red-eyed Ike smiled, "You can call me Kuroi. And I promise you, Marth. You'll be seeing a lot of me."


End file.
